


Take a seat, Kenobi.

by BigFatBumblebee



Series: Councilor Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan are best mates with no problems or issues, Dialogue Heavy, Distinct lack of plot, Everybody loves Obi-Wan, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Luckily the Council know he's the greatest, Obi-Wan Kenobi has Impostor Syndrome, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: The Clone war is picking up speed, and a shadow is looming over the Galaxy. The best and brightest Jedi are needed on the Jedi High Council to guide the rest of the order out of chaos and back into harmony.Obi-Wan Kenobi and his impostor syndrome are summoned by the council to what turns out to be a most surprising meeting.---My take, in a much fluffier universe, on Obi-Wan being asked to serve on the council.
Series: Councilor Kenobi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723804
Comments: 46
Kudos: 528





	Take a seat, Kenobi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed tiredly and slung his bag over his shoulder as the rickety old transport juddered to a halt in the busy public hanger of the Jedi Temple. He closed his eyes as the presences of his friends, his family, washed over him in the Force. It was good to be home.

It was even better to finally disembark the death trap of the “ship” aboard which he’d been forced to grab a lift. Running full pelt on to the ramp as the ship took off, amid shouts and raining blaster fire, had been a fitting end to what had been a difficult and complicated mission.

The uncomfortable two-day trip home on the noisy and old-fashioned ship gave him plenty of time to write his report and for cathartic reflection. Whilst the outcome of the mission had been a success, it had been messy and rather slap dash. A few too many loose ends left untied for his liking.

The grim-faced guard gave him a grunt of dismissal as the Jedi pressed his fare in to waiting hands with a polite smile and a word of thanks. His smile turned genuine, however, when he felt a familiar presence waiting for him in the hanger.

‘ _Get a move on Master’_

Warmth flooded though him at his former Padawan’s impatient voice in his head, their pair bond flaring into life as he made his way off the ship.

Leaning casually on a parked fighter, traces of oil on his tunic and a characteristic smirk on his face, newly knighted Anakin Skywalker was a sight for sore eyes. The war was gaining traction and they saw each other less and less, but it was a tradition since Anakin’s first solo mission that when possible, they would welcome each other home.

“Hello there” Obi-Wan smiled at his friend, noting the way the other man ran appraising eyes over him. He did the same in return, relieved when he detected nothing amiss. Anything could’ve happened in the month he’d been away.

“Look who decided to show up. Nice transport.” the younger man drawled, but there was a pleased glint in his eye and he placed a welcoming hand on Obi-Wan’s arm.

“Oh why thank you, only the best for yours truly of course.” He responded with a smile and nodded gratefully when Anakin plucked his heavy bag off his shoulder and they began to walk.

Anakin gave a snort. He poked the elder Jedi in the shoulder, where a burn mark marred his beige robes. Obi-Wan batted him away and winced. He hadn’t quite managed to avoid being grazed by a stray blaster bolt at some point. He would have to visit the quartermaster, again, he realised to his irritation.

“I’m fine my friend, just a bit tired.” He said dismissively.

Anakin knew better than to push, and simply shook his head. They walked in silence for a moment, giving nods and smiles to those they encountered.

“Mission go OK?” he asked conversationally as they walked. Obi-Wan hummed and made a non-committal noise.

“Not ideal” he said. Anakin looked at him sympathetically.

“The gorilla groups wouldn’t play ball?”

Obi-Wan nodded his head. 

“No no, everybody came to the negotiating table and it took a while, but we reached a satisfactory agreement.”

“Then what…?” Anakin looked at him curiously.

“Oh a couple of rebel factions refused to surrender, and of course the treaty didn’t suit everyone.” The tired man sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I would’ve liked to have made a clean break of it, help with the demilitarisation and organise a proper clean up, but my mandate rather ran out.”

Anakin looked at him incredulously. 

“So…it was a success then!” he shook his head at his former Master “Master you are such a perfectionist! Local law enforcement can sort them out, and you yourself taught me that it’s not possible to please everybody.” He paused “besides if you couldn’t do it, it can’t be done.” The young man finished with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

His friend’s faith in Obi-Wan’s abilities never ceased to amaze him.

“Anakin I’m hardly-“ he started

“Yeah sure, I know” Anakin interrupted with a knowing look and a dismissive wave of his hand. He glanced at his chrono “I’m glad you’re back but I have to go assist the Level Three mathematics class, meet you later for lunch?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a fond smile. _Always on the move._

“Yes of course, I’ll freshen up and see you in the refectory” he said, taking is bag back from Anakin. “Have fun moulding young minds. Do try not to lead any of them too far astray.”

His former padawan threw a grin over his shoulder as he walked away.

“Me Master? Never!”

\---

Two standard hours and a cup of the good tea later (it had been _that_ kind of mission) saw Obi-Wan washed, changed and refuelled sitting in the noisy dining hall. Breathing in the scent of the food he let himself bask in the bustling lively presences about him.

The wound in their spirits after Geonosis would never fully heal, but sitting amongst the familiar feeling of bouncy initiates and bright Padawans, optimistic new Knights and steady, wise Masters Obi-Wan felt more whole than he had in a long time.

He was jarred out of his musings and narrowly avoided choking on his food when a heavy hand clapped him on the back, and Anakin threw himself down in the chair next to him.

“Food looks good today” he grunted.

“Yes, nice to see you too Anakin.” Obi-Wan said smartly, wiping his mouth with his napkin and giving the other man a dirty look. All he got in return was a shrug.

“How was the class?” Obi-Wan asked politely. Again another shrug.

“I was ok I guess, forgot how small the little ones are” he said casually, leaning over and grabbing a handful of tubers off the elder Jedi’s plate.

“Anakin - would you _get your own_!“ Obi-Wan said exasperatedly, attempting to jab his friend with his fork.

“’ey were lookin’ at me li’ amf gotta - Ow ‘aster!” wounded eyes turned on Obi-Wan as fork made contact with wrist.

“Serves you right for talking with your mouth full” the Master said primly “And stop eating my food!”

Anakin shot him a dirty look.

“You never eat it all anyway” he said sulkily.

“Master Kenobi”

Obi-wan was spared a retort by the appetence of a Twi’lek Padawan, no more than ten years of age, shyly interrupting them.

Obi-Wan smiled kindly at her.

“Hello Padawan, what can I do for you?”

The youngling smiled back at him. _Force Anakin was right, they are small!_

“Master Kenobi, the Council would like to see you in one standard hour” she said through missing front teeth. It was adorable.

He tried not to show his confusion. He had already made an appointment with the council for his mission de-brief tomorrow; they were supposed to be occupied in a closed session all day, discussing something of the utmost importance, apparently.

“Ah, thank you I will be there” he said with a slight bow of his head. The child bowed back and grinned at him.

“May the force be with you Master” she had a slight lisp. It was really very sweet.

“And with you Padawan” he said with another smile. Which vanished the moment the child skipped off.

He rounded on his companion.

“Anakin, have you done something?” he asked suspiciously. Anakin looked at him blankly.

“What?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

“I am being summoned to the Council and it’s not about my mission.” He gave Anakin his best ‘Jedi Master’ look. “What have you been up to?” he asked again.

Anakin, for his part, looked affronted.

“In case you haven’t noticed _Obi-Wan_ , you’re not my Master anymore” he said sharply.

“No” he countered evenly “but for some reason the Council believes I am still able to exert some semblance of authority over you.”

Anakin snorted.

“Shows what they know” he said lazily. He looked at Obi-Wan again. The older man said nothing, merely raised his eyebrow dubiously. 

“Master I promise I haven’t done anything to piss anybody off in ages!” Anakin protested, hands in the air in surrender.

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked. He softened his look and tone. “Seriously Anakin I’d rather know what I’m defending before I-“

“Obi-Wan” Anakin interrupted “I swear I have been nothing but a model knight. This can’t be about me” he said firmly. “It could be about you, you know!” he pointed out defensively. “Done anything uncivilised lately?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond when he felt a flare in the force. Turning around abruptly he forgot all about mysterious council summons, troublesome former Padawans, and rebel groups as his face broke into a full grin, anticipating the familiar dark hair and boyish features of the Jedi about to walk through the doors.

He stood up as the other man sped up and they collided in a fierce hug.

“Reeft!”

“Obi-Wan!”

The two creche mates looked at each other, giving identical assessing looks.

“You’re back!”

Obi-Wan nodded happily

“I didn’t know you were on planet!” he gestured to the empty seat next to him “here sit down.”

“Skywalker” Reeft greeted, sitting down and smiling at him as well. 

“Hey Reeft” Anakin pushed Obi-Wan’s plate of tubers forwards in offering.

“Thanks” their new companion took a handful and Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at his cheeky young friend.

“Yeah I got in about a week or so ago.” He looked at Obi-Wan. “It’s good to be back. Good to see you as well. What’s it been, a year?”

“Possibly, it certainly feels like it” Obi-Wan smiled

“Yeah, long boring mission to the Degobah system ferrying refugees around” Reeft continued and he gave a rueful smile “Not as exciting as a Kenobi Skywalker mission…but I did get to sleep every so often.”

Obi-Wan snorted and Anakin grinned.

“Ahh sleep is overrated.”

“We can sleep when we’re dead.”

They both replied at exactly the same time, looking at each other in surprise before bursting into laughter. Obi-Wan couldn’t remember feeling this relaxed in a long time.

“We spend too much time together” he said to Anakin drily.

“Agreed”

Reeft looked at them both and shook his head.

“I actually can’t stay for long I just wanted to say hi. I er…” he paused and took another handful of tubers and looked at his old friend “I need to collect my new Padawan from classes” he finished, a smirk on his face.

Obi-Wan faltered for a moment.

“You’re joking?!” he exclaimed, Reeft shook his head with a smile. “You’ve got a Padawan? Ahh I knew they’d get to you eventually!”

Reeft laughed at his friend’s excitement and Anakin grinned.

“She’s great Master you’ll love her” he said confidently.

Obi-Wan smiled more at his friend, genuinely happy.

“I’m sure I will, that’s great Reeft congratulations” he paused “You’ll make a wonderful teacher.”

Reeft punched him in the arm awkwardly.

“Thanks Obi, I appreciate it. Bit nervous but” he took the last few tubers and shrugged “I’ve watched you do it, it didn’t look so hard” he said with a smirk.

“Ha ha” his friend responded sarcastically. “I think, if nothing else, Anakin has made it to knighthood with a solid foundation in the philosophy of ‘fake it until you make it’” he said with a laugh, throwing his former charge a teasing smile.

“I picked up a few other bits and pieces along the way Master” the young Jedi in question said casually.

Reeft snorted. 

“Right well I’ll leave you to it” he said getting up. Nodding to them both he said “Obes I’ve got a bottle of something with your name on it if you’re around tomorrow night? You could come over and meet my Padawan” he suggested.

“I look forward to it.”

Reeft gave one final nod and hurried away, pleased. 

“He looks well, greedy _barve_ ” Obi-Wan remarked, turning back to his empty plate as the other departed. Anakin was silent a moment.

“Maybe that’s it.” he said thoughtfully.

“Maybe what’s it?” Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow. Anakin looked at him.

“Maybe that’s why the council want you, maybe they want you to take on another Padawan?” he explained excitedly.

“What?” The elder Jedi blinked at his friend.

“Think about it” Anakin was clearly warming to the idea “You don’t have a Padawan at the moment, and we are short of Masters _and_ everybody knows you’re a great teacher. It makes sense the council wants you to take somebody on.”

Obi-Wan stared at him.

He felt his stomach clench and desperately tried to keep the dismay off his face. What Anakin was saying made a disturbing amount of sense. He was in the perfect position to take on another Padawan - but for the fact that getting the last one to knighthood nearly killed him!

Force help him he loved teaching, and he was ridiculously proud of Anakin (the man was probably his best friend for goodness sake!) but every so often he still marvelled at the fact that they had both made it through his teenage years. Obi-Wan was used to hard work; life with Qui-Gon hadn’t exactly been a picnic! But thirteen years of raising Anakin had been as exhausting and difficult as they had been rewarding. He was pretty sure that six months later he was still a little hungover from the knighting party.

No. He didn’t have it in him to do it all again, and it wouldn’t be fair to a child to take someone on under duress. 

It was a few moments before he realised Anakin was looking at him expectantly.

“Coruscant to Obi-Wan?” he said, waving a hand in Obi-Wan’s face.

He snapped out of it.

“Ah sorry.” He cleared his throat distractedly and took note of the time. “Well I’d better get going I’d like to prepare for the meeting” he started to pile his crockery up.

“But you don’t even know for sure what it’s about?” Anakin pointed out, bewildered.

“Well yes it can’t hurt to get ready though can it?” he said briskly getting up and picking up his tray. “I’ll see you later” he said quickly. He needed to meditate, to get his arguments in order. There was no way he was going to let the Council strong arm him into anything.

Anakin looked at him vaguely miffed.

“o…k” he said slowly. “Let me know what happens” he called at his friend’s retreating form.

\---

Thirty minutes later Obi-Wan reported to the Council Padawan on duty, mentally running through his points of discussion in his head.

Hands in the voluminous sleeves of his best (and currently, only) cloak and a look of calm serenity on his face he collected himself, and when the doors opened he was ready to do battle. 

Walking into the council chambers felt very odd without someone next to him. Be it Qui-Gon or Anakin, he had rarely stood before them alone. He looked at the familiar faces, noting with some surprise there was an empty chair in the room. Mentally cataloguing the members in attendance, he couldn’t see who was missing. Perhaps they were announcing someone new? He pushed his curiosity to one side, focussing on the situation at hand.

“Good afternoon Masters” He executed a perfect bow in the centre of the room. As usual, the beings around him had their durasteel shields up, and expressionless faces. He would get nothing from them.

“Master Kenobi, thank you for joining us” Master Koon greeted. Obi-Wan inclined his head. He had been expecting Mace Windu to speak first. The fact that he did not at least led him to believe he was not in trouble.

“Of course Master, I am at the council’s pleasure” he looked expectantly at them with a mild expression.

“I understand you have just returned from Abbas?” Plo clarified. Obi-Wan simply nodded his head. “Well done on a successful mission.”

“Thank you Master” Obi-Wan’s curiosity was growing. Council sessions were not usually spent on small talk, meaning their line of questioning must have a direct relation to the point of the meeting.

“How do you feel about the mission?” Master Mundi spoke this time, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

 _How did he…?_ Obi-Wan allowed his eyebrows to raise slightly at the unusual question. His feelings on the mission had no bearing on anything. 

“The outcome was satisfactory” he paused, choosing his words carefully “However I find myself regretful that I was unable to fully placate the remaining rebel groups.”

Ki-Adi-Mundi made a thoughtful noise.

“You hold yourself to a very high standard, Master Kenobi” he pointed out.

Obi-Wan stopped himself from frowning. What were they trying to say?

“Perhaps” he said evenly “though I do not believe they were unreasonable expectations”.

“Accustomed you are, to exceeding expectations” Master Yoda had been looking at him calmly thus far.

Obi-Wan didn’t quite know how to respond to him.

“I do not understand your meaning Master” Sometimes, honesty is the best policy. Yoda just made a thoughtful noise.

“Indeed” Master Gallia held up a data pad, ignoring his statement. “A most impressive record, you have a ninety percent success rate on your missions, an almost unprecedented statistic.” She pointed out.

Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment. _What on earth was going on?_

“I am fortunate to have received excellent training, and missions that were well suited to my skill set.”

Yoda harrumphed in disagreement.

“Easy missions, they were not. Varied they were, and too challenging for others many of them.” he pointed out. Again Obi-Wan found himself at a loss.

Fortunately, Depa Billaba saved him the trouble of forming a response.

“Missions you undertook whilst at the same time training your first Padawan”

 _Ah here it comes_ he thought wryly.

“Yes, Anakin was with me for many of my missions after my Knighting” he said cautiously.

“You have done an excellent job with him” Mace Windu spoke up for the first time in the meeting, deep voice firm. Obi-Wan was caught so off guard he failed to completely keep surprise off his face and blinked at the Master of the Order. 

“…Thank you Master, but I cannot take the credit. Anakin was a brilliant and capable student. Our skills complimented each other effectively”

“Nobody doubts his ability, but we all watched him from the start. Do not sell yourself short. You accomplished what not many others could not, and turned a slightly feral child into a Jedi Knight.”

Obi-Wan smiled faintly.

“Feral is a rather strong word Master, Anakin was merely a little…unpolished. And I was fortunate that we both were surrounded by wiser and more experienced teachers.”

“Just take the compliment Kenobi.” _Dammit._ He didn’t want the compliment! Mace was looking oddly amused now, which was confusing. He wished they would get to the point. He was too tired for riddles and verbal chess. 

He was about to request as much when Master Koth spoke up, signalling a jarring change in direction.

“Master Kenobi, what would you say is responsible for your high success rate?”

Obi-Wan considered for a moment. He now had the startling feeling he was being interviewed. Surely, they didn’t doubt his credentials to take another student? He was slightly insulted at the implication. Still, he considered the question carefully.

“I have found” he said slowly “the path to success often involves simply ensuring the right people are in the right place, with the right information. And in recognising that it is not a Jedi’s role to be the centre of anything, but rather to help those that are.”

His words were met with a thoughtful silence.

“You have no ego? Many believe a Jedi is exactly the person to fix everything. Especially one with reputation and ability.” Mater Tiin chimed in, steepling his finders under his chin. 

“Everyone has an ego Master” Obi-Wan acknowledged with a slight smile “my experiences have taught me to be mindful of my own.” He paused “I believe that a key part of any task is ensuring that, by the end of the mission, I am redundant.”

“A clear and concise way of putting it” Shaak Ti nodded approvingly. “And how do you do that?”

Obi-Wan took another pause. Well aware that the meeting had rather gotten away from him, all he could do now was react. With no obvious goal though he rather felt he was flying blind in his answers.

“By equipping all parties with the tools and knowledge needed to continue without me” he said finally.

“Yes, you are a teacher at heart, that much is clear.” Kit Fisto stated thoughtfully.

 _Ah, back to teaching again. They’re building up to it quite carefully_. Obi-Wan thought. Though why they had taken such a convoluted route to get here was beyond him. He suddenly had a slightly vindictive desire to make them say it.

“I am a Jedi, we are all teachers” he said simply, allowing himself a small shrug.

“Though not all are leaders. As we have seen from many missions and reports of your peers, you poses a natural leadership ability” Shaak Ti looked at him with piercing eyes.

_Why in the Galaxy were they talking about his leadership ability?_

More confused than ever, and more than a little frustrated, Obi-Wan replied;

“I do not enjoy being a leader, and I cannot speak to other’s opinions of my skill in that area. But I understand when leadership is necessary, and I will do what I must” he said looking back at her.

She leaned back, seemingly satisfied with his answer. The others lapsed in to silence again. Obi-Wan wondered if they were conversing through the Force and was a little miffed at such bad manners.

He decided to take advantage of the silence.

“Masters, as always, I am at your disposal, however perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me as to the purpose of this meeting?”

There was an odd moment where the members of the council looked at each other, before Master Ti took a breath and put him out of his misery.

“The point of our discussion so far, Obi-Wan” he noted the use of his first name “has been to underline that you are good. Very good.” She held up a hand when he frowned. “You have proven your skill as a leader, a teacher and a warrior, and you have the wisdom needed to help find a path in these troubled times.” She paused. “Which is why, we would like to you join us as a member of this council.”

Obi-Wan stared at her, mouth open ready to argue when her words hit home.

“Sorry?” He resisted the urge to shake his head. He must be more tired than he thought, he could’ve sworn Master Ti just said –

“A council seat, we wish you to have” His Great-Grand Master spoke up again.

_What?!_

The cogs in his brain came to a sudden screeching halt.

“A council seat?” He couldn’t be hearing this correctly. He looked around at the faces before him in confusion.

“Yes” Deepa answered, a slight smile on her face. There was a buzzing noise in his ears.

“Pardon, sorry - a seat on…on _this_ council?” he clarified, utterly baffled, pointing at the floor in front of him.

There was something of an awkward moment as several of the council members glanced at each other bemused.

“…Yes” Master Fisto said slowly, nodding his head. “The Jedi High Council” he confirmed with a smile.

Obi-Wan could feel the tips of his ears going red. He didn’t understand what they were doing, he was missing some crucial point. Feeling very wrong footed he sought answers again.

“Apologies Masters I don’t think I understand –“

“Obi-Wan Kenobi” Mace interrupted him, taking pity on the confused man in front of them, dark eyes boring into him. “We are asking you to use your considerable wisdom, talent and skill to help lead the Jedi Order. To serve those within it, and the rest of the Galaxy, as the Force guides us.” He said, his firm voice rang with authority and sincerity, cutting through the noise in Obi-Wan’s head.

 _They are asking me to join the Jedi Council_ he realised hysterically.

Understanding dawned with a feeling of panic rising within him. The Jedi High Council. In no way, shape or form was he worthy of such a position. To join the ranks of the greatest of the Jedi; teachers, diplomats and warriors he had always looked up to. He wasn’t one of them! All his life he’d known for certain that this was never going to happen!

The bizarre thought struck him that there must have been some kind of error, maybe they had him mistaken for someone else? Maybe it was a test? Perhaps he was dreaming?

He realised he was staring again when Master Ti cleared her throat.

“What do you say, Master Kenobi? Will you join us?” she asked, gesturing to the empty chair next to Master Mundi.

The momentousness of the situation hit him, and suddenly he felt a little lightheaded. He took a breath in through his nose. _Come on Kenobi pull it together!_ This was real, this was happening. He was being asked to serve and there was no way he would turn it down.

“Masters…I would be honoured.” He said, relieved he managed to keep his voice steady and his thick emption behind shields. He bowed low

‘ _Why in the galaxy have you asked ME?’_ he desperately wanted to ask.

Straightening up he felt the others in the room lower their shields and was rushed from all sides by feelings of relief, pride, happiness and a kind of fond amusement. He found himself smiling shakily at them all as they looked at him approvingly.

“Excellent!” Mace clapped his hands together, seemingly very pleased with himself. 

He stood up and grinned, a signal to the others to do the same.

“Thank you my friend” he walked towards Obi-Wan and clasped the surprised man’s shoulders. Soon he found himself surrounded by his new colleagues amid a chorus of well wishes, handshakes, bows and pats on the back. 

“Welcome Obi-Wan”

“Yes we’re so glad you’re joining us, you’re going to do great things” Deepa smiled at him, pulling him in to a hug.

“Oh I’m not sure about-“ Obi-Wan would feel himself flushing. The touch was grounding, he felt rather numb.

“Yes yes!” Master Mundi made his way through and shook his hand with enthusiasm “A valuable fresh new perspective”

“Ah, well, I hope I can-“ he started again, feeling rather overwhelmed as someone else began to speak and Master Yoda gave him a slight tap on the shin.

He looked around and knelt before the Grandmaster.

“Hmmm” the old Master said, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s Knee “Outdid himself, Qui-Gon did, when training you” he started with a crooked smile.

“Thank you Master“

Yoda gave his knee a squeeze.

“But on your own merits, earned your place, you have”

Obi-Wan found himself quite overcome for a moment, before he managed to release it into the force. He smiled at the Master in front of him and stood up when someone tapped his shoulder. 

Mace cleared his throat.

“Just to check Obi-Wan, you understand it is _this_ council you are joining?” He asked, teasingly. Obi-Wan felt himself flush again _oh this was all terribly embarrassing._

“I don’t think we’ve ever had to clarify that before” Master Fisto laughed.

“Ah, yes well to say this is a bit of a shock is something of an understatement” Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly.

“Was it really such a surprise?” Depa added, eyebrows raised.

Obi-Wan blinked at her. _What?_

She read his expression correctly and snorted, shaking her head.

“What did you think we wanted to see you for?” Mace asked, curiously.

“Honestly I couldn’t figure it out” Obi-Wan admitted “I thought you might be asking me to take another Padawan”

The others looked at him.

“Gods Obi-Wan, you’ve only just got the first one knighted!” Adi Gallia looked scandalised by the very thought.

“After Skywalker we’re just grateful you’re not totally insane” Kit Fisto commented.

Obi-Wan laughed.

“Me too. I was rather gearing up to tell you what I thought of the idea”

“I’ll bet” Kit snorted.

Master Plo came over and patted him on the arm.

“We’ll announce the news tomorrow, but for now, would you like to attend your first council meeting?” he asked the overwhelmed Jedi lightly. 

Obi-Wan nodded, lips a tight line, suddenly very nervous. And possibly a bit sick. The momentousness of the situation hit him.

He was a rejected initiate, a mediocre Padawan pushed aside, a candle flame in comparison to his supernova Padawan, and he was about to sit on the Jedi High Council with the best of the best.

Force help him he was _not_ going to fail.

“Well then” Mace Windu started walking back to his seat, no care at all for the frantic internal workings of the newest councillor’s mind. He turned and gestured to the empty chair in the room.

“Take a seat, Master Kenobi.”


End file.
